


Care Bears Baby Boom

by Cryos



Category: Care Bears
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryos/pseuds/Cryos
Summary: Wish Bear wishes there could be more Care Bears, and a sorceress helps grant her wish.Inspired by Roxxas on WISWRP





	Care Bears Baby Boom

Care Bears Baby Boom

 

“Thanks for your help, Wish Bear.” The dark haired woman took a seat on her chair. “I didn’t know you were so handy with technology.”

 

“We’ve had to learn new things for the modern age. Just because your friends are across the globe, doesn’t mean you can’t help them if you’re worried about them.” Wish Bear took a deep breath and wiped her forehead, “I just need a few minutes before I go home.”

 

The woman looked at Wish Bear as she panted. “Why are you so tired?” she asked.

 

“Long day, not enough of us to handle every caring mission we get, especially since we started helping adults,” Wish said. “I just need a few minutes to rest and I’m done for the day.”

 

“Not enough of you? How many Care Bears are there?” the woman asked

 

“About 30 of us, but even with Hugs and Tugs grown up that’s not enough,” Wish answered.

 

“Only 30, all adults?” she asked.

 

Wish nodded, “We haven’t had time for families, everyone’s too tired to even try and we can’t afford to most of us off duty while we wait for the kids to be born, not to mention look after them and convincing the boys to take part.”

 

The black haired woman smirked and stood up, going over to her book case and pulling out a thick tome. “I think I can help with that, just a moment,” she leafed through the book as Wish watched, confused.

 

“What are you doing?” Wish asked as she stood up.

 

“I don’t tell many people this but I’m a wizard, or sorceress if you prefer. I just need… aha, here it is,” she stopped and looked up at Wish Bear. “Hold still, this may tingle a bit.” The sorceress raised her hand and began speaking words in a language even Wish couldn’t understand. “Seyo Didichi Pecto! Bacchio, Bacchio, Theyes!” her hand glowed blue for a moment before a bright ball of blue light launched at Wish and struck her right in her tummy.

 

She had been right, it did tingle and the tingly feeling spread up through Wish’s entire body until she felt pins and needles all over. Wish shuddered, “Oooh!” she shook her head as the feeling concentrated in her belly and chest. “What did you do?” she asked.

 

“Just give it a moment, that was a particular potent version of the spell,” the sorceress looked up from her spell book to watch the spell take effect on the teal care bear.

 

The tingly feeling in Wish’s chest intensified as her nearly flat breasts swelled outwards, slowly filling up until they were a B-cup on her small frame. “W-what?” she reached up to touch them but barely had time to process as the tingly feeling in her belly intensified and her tummy swelled outwards. Wish was forced to lean back against the bed as she looked down, seeing her tummy symbol stretch out as her belly swelled up and out until it was a round dome that blocked all view of her feet. Nervously, Wish reached out to touch her tummy, feeling the skin taut unlike the pudge she expected. Wish let out an “EEP! As she felt something shift inside her tummy.

 

The sorceress smiled and closed the book, “That went faster than expected. I think you Care Bears are more magical than I first thought.”

 

“What did you do?” Wish asked as she struggled to stand, her center of gravity thrown completely off by the new weight up front.

 

“I made it so you only have to wait a week or two before you have kids,” the sorceress shelved her book, “congratulations, Wish Bear. You’re pregnant!”

 

“P-pregnant? EEP!” Wish nearly jumped as she felt a kick from inside her now undeniably pregnant tummy. She looked down and ran her hands over her tummy, “But how, and who’s the father?”

 

“Whoever you wanted it to be. The spell is potent and it checks your mind for whomever you most wanted to be the father, and there you have it. He might have felt a little tingle himself, but he won’t pay it any mind.” The sorceress stood up and stepped forwards, placing her hands on Wish’s taut tummy. “Now you should give birth in a week or two, but it won’t be easy. Get lots of rest and eat whenever you feel like it. You just went through over eight months of pregnancy in under five minutes and that will catch up with you. Don’t be afraid to pig out.”

 

“Oh m-my,” Wish managed to stand. “I don’t know what to say, thank you, but I don’t know how I’m going to tell the others.”

 

“Just tell them it was a gift from a powerful sorceress, now you should go before you get ravenous.” The sorceress carefully helped Wish out of her room.

 

“Thank you, Yen, and goodbye!” Wish waved then conjured a cloud car and waddled into the driver’s seat, relieved that the clouds were so soft before she buckled in, with some difficulty, and drove off.

 

Yen, the sorceress, watched as she flew off then went back inside. “Too potent for her maybe, oh well she seems happy.”

 

As Wish drove, the euphoria Wish had felt started to drain away as questions flooded her head. “What should I tell them, just that I got help yes that’s it, but what will they say?” She shook her head, “I’m sure they’ll be happy for me, but I don’t want to hog this experience to myself, and this is just one baby, even if he grows up as fast as the others did it’s still… I wish the other girls could have the same experience I’m having.”

 

Wish was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice her shooting star tummy symbol light up, a light it maintained even as she landed at home and stepped into Care-a-Lot.

 

Wish leaned back against the car door for a moment, steadying herself and nerving herself for what was to come. Maybe she should just go home and tell everyone tomorrow. It wasn’t late but all of this was too much for her to keep going much longer.

 

“Hi Wish, WHOA! What happened down there?”

 

Wish turned to the source of the voice to see a pink care bear with a rainbow tummy symbol wearing an open yellow blouse and with her long pink hair done back in a ponytail approaching her. So much for waiting.

 

Wish waved, “Hi Cheer. It was a gift from a sorceress I helped today,” Wish rubbed her tummy.

 

“She made you gain weight, well at least she gave you something extra,” Cheer smirked at Wish’s increased bust line before she leaned back, proudly pushing out her own C-cups, thankfully kept decent by fur like Wish’s were.

 

“Oh no no no, I’m not fat I’m… pregnant,” Wish said.

 

“What?! Pregnant?” Cheer stopped and stared.

 

Wish nodded, “Uh-huh, and if what she said is right then Bedtime is the father, I think… It might be Tenderheart too.”

 

“Oh wow, Wish! I’m so happy for you!” Cheer practically tackled Wish Bear in a hug, and pulled her as close as she could with her belly sticking out and their tummy symbols touched. “I can’t wait to tell… oooh what’s that?”

 

Cheer stepped back. Wish’s tummy symbol was still glowing and now Cheer’s was glowing brightly as well. “It tingles, oooh!” Cheer shuddered. Wish was about to say something when she felt the same tingle in her tummy.

 

“What’s g-going on?!” Wish’s hand shot to her tummy.

 

*PLOOMPH*

 

Cheer staggered back as her belly exploded outwards to match Wish’s and her breasts went from a perky C-cup to a heavy D-cup in the same instant. Cheer fell back to the clouds and gaped at her sudden tummy growth then gasped as she felt movement inside it. “What’s going on!?”

 

“I, oooh!” Wish felt the tingling intensify.

 

 *PLOOMPH*

 

Wish gasped as her already pregnant tummy blossomed outwards again, nearly throwing her to the ground, and her breasts shot up to a C-cup in size. “Oh my! Yen said we had magic and… Oh my stars, I wished the rest of you could have the same experience I’m having.”

 

“What?! You mean I’m pregnant, with Champ’s child?” Cheer struggled to her feet, her balance completely out of whack.

 

“If that who you want it to be,” Wish nodded. “Just be careful, I need to get home and eat something.” Wish waddled off, barely able to keep balanced.

 

Cheer was too mesmerized by her own changes to really pay much attention to Wish, but she did catch what she said, “She wished for this? So what happens if I…” she touched her still glowing tummy symbol.”

 

“Hey Chee- WHOA! Looks like someone really let themselves go!” Swift Heart rabbit, a blue rabbit care bear cousin with a winged heart on her tummy, stopped right next to Cheer Bear. She whistled, “Wow, I thought you of all people wouldn’t want to get fat after the big fuss you made at the parade.”

 

“Swift Heart!” Cheer glared daggers at the rabbit. “Come here!” Cheer tried to lunge at the rabbit only to be thrown off balance as Swift Heart darted backwards, towards the Forest of Feelings.

 

“Ooh careful, wouldn’t want any of that fat to rub off on me,” Swift Heart stuck her tongue out, “Just go see your sweet Champ Bear and he’ll help you work it off.”

 

“Rub off on you?” Cheer blinked, then got a wicked grin on her face, “Oooh we’ll see, get back here Swift Heart!” Cheer Bear tried to run after her, but found herself slowed to an embarrassing waddle as Swift Heart effortlessly jumped back.

 

“No thanks. Don’t want to get crushed by your fat gut,” She giggled. “I wonder if Champ likes tubby girls, then again he is dating you!”

 

“Why you little!” Cheer kept up trying to chase the rabbit, every lunge being effortlessly dodged by Swift Heart. Each time, she let Cheer get a little closer before she jumped back, made a face, then waited again.

 

Finally, Cheer was a little more than one lunge forwards to grab her, when she felt a kick from her tummy and stopped, looking down. Swift Heart blinked and leaned forwards, “What’s that?”

 

Cheer took her chance. She conjured a rainbow colored rope from her tummy sybol that wrapped around Swift Heart’s legs. “Gotcha!”

 

“Hey! No Fair!” Swift Heart tried to run but instead fell forwards. Cheer grabbed Swift Heart’s arms and pulled them back, crudely hogtieing her feet and legs together.

 

“There, now what were you saying about me being fat?” Cheer asked as she rolled Swift Heart until she was lying on top of her bound limbs.

 

“OK, I’m sorry. Now let me up!” Swift Heart struggled against the ropes, starting to loosen them.

 

“Oh I will, after I give you a great big hug!” Cheer grinned deviously as she leaned down and pressed her tummy symbol against Swift Heart’s while giving her a tight hug. Cheer had to suppress a cheer of victory as she felt the same tingly sensation in her tummy even as Swift Heart managed to free her arms and legs and push Cheer off her.

 

“What the, what’s with the glow?” Swift Heart asked as she looked down to her glowing tummy symbol.

 

“You were afraid it would rub off on you,” Cheer said, rubbing her tingly tummy, “Well it will. But I’m not fat, I’m pregnant!”

 

“What?! You-“

 

*PLOOMPH*

 

Swift Heart was suddenly weight down into the clouds as her belly surged up into a full term pregnancy, her non-existent breasts boosting up to a large A-cup. “What the?!”

 

*PLOOMPH*

 

Cheer felt her tummy surge outwards again, a second child forming within her as he breasts grew to DDs in size. “Oh wow, it is contagious,” Cheer giggled, “Maybe you’re Bright Heart’s.”

 

“What did you do, Cheer, and what do you mean pregnant?!” Swift Heart pushed herself upwards, then gasped as she felt her much more active offspring come to life inside her.

 

Cheer smirked as she rubbed her tummy, “Exactly what I said, Swift Heart. Wish got it from a sorceress and then wished we could all have it, so that’s exactly what happened.” Cheer turned and waddled towards the Forest of Feelings, “Be careful who you hug, it boosts your babies too. Then again you should love that Swift Heart _Rabbit_.” Cheer laughed as her joke as she headed down the path.

 

“Not funny!” Swift Heart struggled to her feet. “Damn now what? Hugs? So it’s spread by hugging?” Swift Heart did her best to sort this out in her head, only to be interrupted by her unborn child struggling inside her.

 

“Well at least I know she’s now suffering alone, but just the three of us, hmm…” Swift Heart broke out into a grin, “Well we do need more of us, I’m sure Grumpy won’t mind having a big family. I just have to be fast, like that’ll be hard,” Swift Heart took a few steps, getting acclimated to her new center of gravity, “Better keep it to a slow jog,” she said before she took off towards Care-a-Lot.

 

Meanwhile, Cheer was feeling particularly devilish as the thoughts swirled in her head. Her figure was ruined but she wouldn’t suffer alone. Besides, having kids would be fun, just like Hugs and Tugs only more and all at once.

 

Cheer stopped in front of Proud Heart’s house then turned and waddled around the side to see if Proud Heart was home. Sure enough she found the orange cat working in her garden out back with Gentle Heart, a green lamb. “Two more,” Cheer couldn’t resist a giggle as she waddled over to the fence and waves. “Proud Heart! Gentle Heart!” she stopped and leaned on the white dog-eared fence as the two turned to look at her.

 

“Cheer Bear, oh-oh my!” Gentle Heart started at Cheer’s appearance, her swollen breasts and tummy.

 

“Looks like someone got a bit careless with their diet.” Proud Heart stood up, pulling off her gardening gloves and wiping some sweat off her brow.

 

“It’s OK, I can have it gone in no time,” Cheer replied, waddling over to the gate and stepping into the garden.

 

“I’m so sorry, Cheer. Can I help you with anything?” Gentle Heart asked. She stood up and walked over to the bear, her large F-Cup breasts contained in a top she always wore.

 

“Maybe both of you can help me home,” Cheer said, grinning at the two of them.

 

Proud Heart sighed and walked over to join them, “OK, but only so you don’t trample through my garden. I just finished weeding,” She took Cheer’s left arm as Gentle too her right.

 

Cheer seized her chance and pulled both of them into a tight group hug, making sure to press all three of their tummy symbols together, “Thank you so much! And here’s a present from me,” she felt the tingly sensation start up again. Cheer stepped back and leaned against the fence, knowing what was coming. Both cousin’s tummy symbols were glowing, Gentle Heart’s a pink heart-shaped pillow and Proud Heart’s an orange star with a heart inside it.

 

“What’s going, o-o-on?” Gentle stumbled.

 

“What did you do?” Proud Heart demanded, holding her symbol. “I need to call for help!” She fired off her symbol, sending it to seek out the other Care Bear Cousins, right before it happened.

 

*PLOOMPH*

 

*PLOOMPH*

 

*PLOOMPH*

 

Cheer wasn’t as prepared as she thought she would be as her tummy surged outwards again, leaving her with triplets, and her breasts again increased in sized. Both Proud Heart and Gentle Heart were stunned by their sudden tummy growth and Proud Heart with her B-cup breasts having grown into Cs, while Gentle Heart’s massive F-cup breasts barely flickered up in size.

 

“What’s going on!? Are you under some sort of spell!?” Proud Heart demanded.

 

Cheer giggled, “Yep!”

 

“What did you do, oooh why do I feel so strange?” Gentle Heart asked.

 

“You’ll see… ooo!” Cheer moaned slightly as she felt a trickle down her frontside. Her breasts were leaking milk.

 

“We’ll just wait until more help gets here, then you need to give us some answers,” Proud Heart felt a flicker in her tummy and looked down, “What?”

 

“Hey what’s going… on?” Treat Heart, a yellow pig, stumbled into the garden, careful to avoid stepping on Proud Heart’s plants.

 

Cozy Heart waddled after her and whistled, “Looksss like an attack of the tubbysss” the purple penguin said, whistling on her Ss.

 

“I don’t kn-know. Cheer showed up like this and then… we… I mean,” Gentle stumbled over her words.

 

“Aww don’t worry about it, we can fix this.” Treat Heart grabbed Gentle in a tight hug, her ice-cream cone with a heart on top touching Gentle’s pillow symbol.

 

“No, don’t do that!” Proud Heart tried to warn her as the glow on Gentle’s symbol spread to Treat Heart’s

 

“Do what, whoa!” Cozy stumbled over a small dirt mound and stopped in front of Proud Heart.

 

*PLOOMPH*

 

*PLOOMPH*

 

Both Gentle and Treat Heart staggered as their bellies surged out in size, Gentle Heart bleated out in distress as Treat Heart fell to her bottom on the ground. She rubbed over her tummy and now C-cup breasts, “Oh wow, what’s going on?”

 

“You’re pregnant!” Cheer cheered, “Wish got it from someone on earth and she wished we could all share it.” She rubbed her tummy and wiped the trickling milk off her breasts.

 

“Don’t hug each other, that’s how it spreads!” Proud Heart knelt down to help Cozy up, rolling her over, their tummy symbols accidentally touching as she did so, the glow spreading again.

 

“Ssshouldn’t be too… What’sss that?” Cozy looked down to see her symbol, a heart wearing a knit cap on one side, start to glow as well.

 

“Just touching tummy symbols can?” Proud Heart only had a moment to process this before the tingling intensified.

 

*PLOOMPH*

 

*PLOOMPH*

 

Proud Heart staggered back and fell over with the sudden upsurge in size. She managed to push herself up to see Cozy Heart managing to stay upright. They all gawked at her, as her belly hadn’t swollen as much as the others but more astounding.

 

“You have boobs?” Cheer asked. Indeed, Cozy’s flat chest had bloomed out into two small A-cup breasts.

 

Cozy nodded, “No one ever asssked but I did. I didn’t feel like ssssharing but I assssked Take Care and sssshe ssssaid that I do, becausssse even I’m at least a little human.” She rubbed her tummy. “But I still lay eggsssss.”

 

“Wonder if we can improve your clutch a bit,” Cheer giggled as she stepped forwards, but stumbled as the weight proved too much for her.

 

“No way, this is already too much. Especially since we don’t know who the fathers are,” Proud Heart stood up and leaned against her fence for support.

 

“The dad’s whoever you want it to be, at least Wish said that,” Cheer patter her tummy, “So these little bundles are Champ’s, maybe one from Bright Heart.”

 

“That’s good, maybe,” Gentle Heart struggled over to a bench set up near the fence. “I hope Bright Heart is ready for this.

 

“I think it’s good, but I think I’m a bit far behind.” Treat Heart walked with surprising ease over to Cozy Heart.

 

Cozy looked up at her, “What are you doing?” she tried to waddle backwards, but Treat Heart hopped forwards and touched their tummies together, the glow intensifying.

 

Cozy stumbled back, “What?!”

 

“And one more for good luck!” Treat Heart grabbed Cozy in a quick hugs touching their tummies one more time, the stepped back as the tingly feeling redoubled.

 

*PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH*

 

Both Cozy and Treat Heart experience a double doze of a pregnancy boost. Treat Heart’s tummy and breasts practically surged outwards and she fell to her knees, the weight too much to bear as she increased by at least two more. Cozy Heart felt her tummy filling up even more than she though it should as her now visible breasts surged up to Bs then Cs.

 

“It’s a Care Bears baby boom!” Cheer grinned.

 

“Thank you so much for that insight,” Proud Heart said. “I need to see Take Care, in fact all of us need to go and see Take Care.” She glared at Cheer Bear, “and no more belly touching.”

 

“OK, I think I’m done here anyway,” Cheer stood away from the fence.

 

The five pregnant Care Bear and Cousins waddled their way towards Take Care’s clinic, Cozy taking up the rear with Cheer Bear.

 

“Feeling alright?” Cheer asked.

 

“A bit sssurprised but I’ll manage,” Cozy rubbed her tummy, “They don’t move at all.”

 

“Must be eggs, I bet you could handle more,” Cheer grinned,

 

“Maybe,” Cozy conceded.

 

“OK, so when we get to Take Care’s… Cheer whispered into Cozy’s ear.

 

OoOoO

 

After failing to find anyone in Care-a-Lot, Swift Heart Rabbit made her way to the hall of hearts. Most of the boys were still out on Caring Missions but all of the girls were there. “Jackpot!” Swift Heart darted into the room, waiting for one of the to spot her.

 

“Hi Swift Heart, what. Holy mackerel what happened?!” Funshine Bear stopped mid sentence and everyone turned to look at Swift Heart.

 

“Nothing much, went for a jog, ticked off Cheer by calling her fat and she got some revenge on me. Hard to run now,” Swift Heart waved off their concerns.

 

“Oh dear, I hope it’s not too hard.” Love-a-Lot Bear approached as did all of the others, leaving their tasks unfinished.

 

“Pshaw, no way. I got it handled,” Swift Heart smirked. “Feels pretty good actually.

 

“Surprise!” They all jumped as Surprise Bear, a new member of the family, jumped up in front of Swift Heart.

 

“Surprise!” Swift Heart managed to recover and pulled the purple bear with a jack-in-the-box tummy symbol into a quick hug, just enough for their symbols to touch

 

“You’re good, Swift,” Surprise Bear stumbled back.

 

“Hugs!” A now grown up pink Hugs Bear jumped forwards and gave Swift Heart a hug, the tingly sensation intensifying and spreading to her star inside a heart tummy symbol.

 

“I think I need more than just you,” Swift Heart said, and she was almost instantly brought into more hugs from her girlfriends: Funshine, Love-a-Lot, Share Bear, True Heart, Harmony Bear, Friend Bear, and Love-a-Lot again. Hugs, meanwhile, felt like hugging more and hugged Grams Bear.

 

“Whoa, what’s with all the glowing?” Funshine asked as she noticed the glow from Swift Heart’s symbol lit up almost as bright as a sun and the rest of their symbols were glowing.

 

Swift Heart only had time to say one thing before it happened, “Congratulations, you’re pregnant!”

 

*PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH*

 

*PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH*

 

Every girl’s tummy in the room exploded outwards into a full term pregnancy, except for Love-a-Lot and Hugs who got double the effects. Their breasts grew outwards as well, filling with mother’s milk and increasing at least one cup size each.

 

Even Grams was startled as she felt her womb fill, Hugs fell back, her double-sized pregnancy knocking her to the ground.

 

“I guess love does result in this,” Love-a-Lot commented as she rubbed her tummy.

 

“Swift Heart managed to surprise me this time!” Surprise giggled.

 

“This isn’t, I mean…” Share wasn’t sure what to say, Funshine just giggled and hugged her, pressing their symbols together again.

 

*PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH*

 

Both Funshine and Share stumbled backwards as their tummies and breasts surged again, making them stumble back. Share grabbed a table to steady herself and accidentally bumped her tummy symbol against True Heart’s

 

*PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH*

 

True Heart managed to keep upright, and stared down at her grossly swollen middle, “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said.

 

Hugs managed to stand up and grinned “Wow Grams, you got big.” Grams didn’t have time to stop Hugs as she somehow jumped forwards and hugged her again. Grams carefully pushed her off and stumbled back into Friend Bear, who turned and accidentally bumped their symbols together

 

*PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH*

 

Hugs and Funshine got another boost to their baby bumps and Grams got it double, her breasts suddenly growing more than the others, leaving her with large DDs on her frame, which somehow felt younger than it had earlier that day.

 

Swift Heart groaned as she lay on top of a belly that easily made up over two thirds of her body mass and a pair of breasts bigger than her head that were leaking veritable streams of milk onto the floor. “At least no one can get to my tummy symbol anymore.

 

“Don’t be so sure,” Funshine rolled Swift Heart to her size and touched their symbols together, twice.

 

“Oh no!” Swift Heart groaned.

 

*PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH*

 

Funshine giggled as her belly practically tripled in size and Swift Heart grunted as she felt another surge, her breast practically spraying milk over those in front of her as she did so. Love-a-Lot slipped in a milk puddle and accidentally pulled True Heart on top of her, their symbols touching briefly.

 

*PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH*

 

True Heart was practically shot into a standing position as her belly grew to accommodate another unborn cub. Then Harmony slipped and felt, their tummies touching again.

 

*PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH*

 

Grumpy Bear had been in the kitchen, still cooking as the chaos rained outside. Finally, unable to bear the commotion any longer, he stepped into the main hall. “What is everyone doing……” Grumpy’s mouth fell open and he stared at the scene before him. All the Care Bear girls had huge pregnant tummies and breasts bigger than they had ever been, most leaking milk from being overfilled. Swift Heart Rabbit, resting on her tummy, waved at him.

 

“Hey Grumpus, looks like you’re going to be the daddy of a big family,” she patted the mountain that she called a baby bump, “And it spread.”

 

“What the, I don’t” Grumpy’s head spun and he fainted. Funshine, one of the more mobile girls, stumbled over to where Grumpy lay.

 

“Guess he couldn’t take it. Now we need food, lots of food!” She waddled into the kitchen.

 

OoOoO

 

“So this is magic?” Take Care, a rose colored care bear who served as the family’s doctor, ran an ultrasound paddle over Cheer’s huge tummy. “Well it’s real, that’s all I can say and if the paternity test is right, two are Champs and one is Bright Heart’s.”

 

“Sweet!” Cher carefully slid off the table and waddled back to the waiting room. Cozy Heart hopped up next.

 

“Well at least I was right about you,” Take Care said as she checked over Cozy Heart. “You are more human than you look.

 

“Sssweet, and here’s a presssent,” Cozy reached her wings up and pulled Take Care down, letting their tummy symbols touch.

 

“What the!” Take Care tried to pull back only to have their symbols touch once more. “Cozy, please don’t, ooh what’s this?”

 

*PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH*

*PLOOMPH**PLOOMPH*

 

Take Care barely managed to stay upright as her belly surged outwards and her breasts popped out in sized. Cozy felt another jump as more eggs were added to her clutch and her breasts started to leak milk as they grew to DD sizes.

 

Before Take Care could protest or comment, she heard Proud Heart’s voice from the waiting room.

 

“Take Care, looks like it spread everywhere. Every Care Bear is coming, and it looks like a full blown Care Bear Baby Boom.”

 

Take Care looked down at her now pregnant tummy as she felt a kick from within, “Well that’s just peachy.”


End file.
